Obsession
by Momo Taishou
Summary: [Oneshot] [TentenXNeji] When Neji becomes obsessed with Tenten's hair, what will he do to feed that obsession? And what will it lead to? Minor Fluff and GaiLee insanity.


**Obsession**

**By Momo Taishou**

Meet Team Gai.

Maito Gai-sensei, the Blue Beast of Konoha.

Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha. Gai's clone.

Tenten, the surnameless weapons specialist.

And Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy.

Gai and Lee are the craziest ninja anyone could wish for, though most of the time it's being wished for them to go away. They can get quite annoying with their obsessive "power of youth" speeches and constant teeth ka-chings.

Thankfully, they are currently running around Konoha 5,000 times on their hands.

Tenten is more, well, normal. She usually spends her time training or polishing her expansive arsenal of weapons. You could say she is obsessed with weaponry, and upholding her title as the Weapons Master of Konoha.

The final, and probably the most well known of Team Gai, is Hyuuga Neji. He is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He uses the Byakugan to see chakra systems, and is very strong. On the outside, he seems stoic, unfeeling and uncaring. But he too has an obsession.

Tenten.

He loves everything about her.

The way she moves when she's fighting, so gracefully.

Graceful like the water, flowing movements like nothing stands in her way.

But she fights like fire.

He finds himself wondering, "what does her hair look like when it is let down?"

He wants to know. And he will find out.

-----------------

It's 11 o'clock at night, and Neji is perched outside her bedroom window.

She's sitting in her living room, watching television.

"She's got to go to bed sometime!" Thought an exasperated Neji. "I've been sitting here for an hour."

Finally Tenten – in quite a revealing nightshirt – walked into her bedroom. She is most beautiful in his eyes, but when did she get so...so...hot?! Damn those ninja clothes of hers. Her hair was still up in buns, but at the moment Neji was too preoccupied with her pajamas to care.

She walked up to her small dresser and started to remove her hairbands. She let the hair on the left fall, and it reached below her chest. She removed the right bun a bit slower, and let the hair fall to meet the left. She looked so beautiful and as she crawled into bed, Neji had to wonder why she never wore her hair down during the day.

Only a few minutes later, she had fallen asleep. Her auburn hair was spread across her pillow and part of her face, as she slept on her side. Neji just couldn't stand it. He was obsessed! There was no way to control what he did next.

He left his perch by her window, and snuck inside her room. Her bed was not far from the window, and he walked toward it as if in a trance. He took a seat right beside her and lightly brushed the hair away from her face so he could stroke it. He zoned out, thinking about her as he caressed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, unnoticed by Neji, and was surprised to see him sitting right beside her.

"N…Neji! What are you doing?!"

"Ah! Tenten. I…I…." He began stuttering almost like Hinata, "I just…wanted….."

Tenten sat up in her bed to face Neji. "You wanted what, Neji?"

"It's nothing. I don't know."

He was about to get up, debating whether to jump out of her window, or stab himself with one of her shuriken, but he felt something grab his arm and pull him back down. He was a bit startled – though he didn't show it when he saw Tenten staring at him – that she had her hand around his arm, preventing him from leaving.

She leaned toward him and he just sat there, not quite sure of what was happening. She was getting closer, and soon she had her lips on his. His eyes widened, and she leaned to look at him.

"What did you do that for?"

Tenten smiled. "Because I love you and I can't control myself when I'm half asleep."

He stared at her for a second, before kissing her.

-----------------

Neji ended up falling asleep with Tenten, on her bed, which became quite a predicament when Gai and Lee came to give Tenten a "wonderful wake up call of youth".

Lets just say that 2 hours of listening to a speech about "corrupting the youthful flower of their beloved team" drove a certain genius to kick the Beautiful Beasts to the next dimension.

--------------------------------

Yay! Ficcy number two!!!!! I think it was pretty good….less Gai and Lee than my first one though….

Oh well! Please Review!


End file.
